This invention relates to personal communication shoulder holsters that encircle the shoulder to support a small communication case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,159 issued in 1994 to Edgar LUNDIE, discloses a personal communication shoulder holster having a soft, flexible shoulder strap which encircles the shoulder with a size and shape to support side carriage of a small soft communication case under a user""s arm. The should strap is adjustable in length and has resilient sections for adjustment and adaptability to body movement.
Such a shoulder holster as in the LUNDIE patent, is uncomfortable for the user during normal gait, where the user""s arms will typically swing about back and forth, since the holster will come to chaff and eventually generate injuries to the user""s inside arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,962 issued in 1988 to Joseph EKMAN et al, discloses a shoulder strap assembly having a pouch for supporting electronic audio equipment against the chest of a person. The shoulder strap assembly comprises a pair of suspenders comprised of a pair of straps which are adapted to extend over the shoulder. Each strap has a first hook and loop fastener part secured thereto and each electronic audio equipment has a second hook and loop fastener part attached to the rear face thereof, wherein the two hook and loop fastener parts are removably coupled together to interconnect the electronic audio equipment to the strap.
However, in the EKMAN patent, the electronic equipment holster or pouch can fit only against the front chest or back of the wearer, not on the lateral side thereof. This makes the electronic equipment quite conspicuous, which may not be appropriate in a number of social environments.
A goal of the present invention is to provide a holster belt which will readily adapt to all sizes of cell phones.
Another object of the present invention is that the holster belt have a smooth outer surface, so as to be unobstrusive to the user.
A further object of the invention is that the holster assembly of the holster belt be positioned in such a position as not to affect in any way usual arm movements of the user, in particular during normal gait.
Another object of the invention is that the holster belt assembly be positioned in such a fashion as to enable the user""s arm and chest to act as shields for protecting the cell phone or other article inside the holster assembly from external borne damage.
A further object of the invention is to make inconspicuous the cell phone inside the holster belt, when the user wears a jacket over the holster belt, so as to provide a suitable clothing attire which would be acceptable by peers for a variety of social environments.
An object of the invention is to allow the cell phone user to hear (or feel from vibration) an incoming call phone ring, wherein the holster assembly will not significantly dampen the sound generated by the phone.
In accordance with the teachings of the invention, there is disclosed a holster belt for frictionally fitting over a shoulder and against the chest and back of an individual, said holster belt having: an elongated elastic band having releasable hooking first and second clamp buckles at its opposite ends for attachment to opposite sides of a wearer""s waist belt, a generally open holster assembly, mounted at the end portion of said elastic band proximate said first clamp buckle, for supporting and retaining a box-like article against the individual""s chest, said holster assembly formed by a belt loop of the holster belt; and preferably at least one elastic loop strip (and most preferably two) being transversely mounted to an intermediate section of said belt loop to accommodate and releasably retain against accidental release said box-like article; wherein said holster assembly will be generally concealed from view, will clear the arm during normal gait and will be shielded from external borne damage wherein said holster assembly will be generally concealed from view, will clear the arm during normal gait and will be shielded from external borne damage by the wearer""s body.
Preferably, a length adjustment loop assembly is formed at an end portion of said elastic band proximate said second clamp buckle, for adjusting the length of said holster belt to fit individuals of various sizes. Preferably also, a stitching network is applied onto said belt loop of the holster assembly to permanently fix the length thereof.
It is envisioned to add an adjustment member, applied onto said belt loop of the holster assembly for adjusting the length of said belt loop.
A second said holster belt could be added, for frictionally fitting over the other shoulder of this person, wherein said length adjustment loop assembly of said second holster belt engages through the loop of said length adjustment loop assembly of the first mentioned holster belt for fitting against the wearer""s back.
In accordance with an alternate embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a holster belt assembly for frictionally fitting over a shoulder and against the chest and back of an individual, said holster belt assembly having: a first elongated elastic band, having inner and outer ends, said outer end having a releasable hooking clamp buckle for attachment to one lateral side portion of the front section of a wearer""s waist line belt, a second elongated elastic band, having inner and outer ends, said second band outer end having a releasable hooking clamp buckle for attachment to a lateral side portion of the front section of the wearer""s waist line belt opposite said one lateral side portion of said first band, a generally open holster pocket member, mounted onto at least one of said first and second elastic bands intermediately of said inner and outer ends of the corresponding elastic band proximate the outer end thereof; a third elongated elastic band, having inner and outer ends, said third band outer end having a releasable hook clamp buckle for attachment to an intermediate rear portion of the wearer""s waist line belt; and
a semi-rigid polygonal bus, fixedly interconnecting said inner ends of the first to third elastic bands so that said first to third elastic bands form a Y-shape in planar disposition, wherein said polygonal bus provides an automatic dynamic tension adjustment of the load generated by the three said elastic bands when said first and second elastic bands are stretched over the wearer""s shoulders, so that a steady state tension equilibrium is achieved.